Wrong Thoughts
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: After two weeks of strange behavior, Castiel tells Dean his thoughts about Meg. Dean doesn't see it coming. One shot, Megstiel. AU. Loosely based off of Caged Heat. First contribution to this fandom.


_A/N: So, this prompt occurred to me while being on tumblr. Megstiel is my new otp and I love it so much :) This is my first time ever writing for this pairing. Heck, this is my first time writing Castiel. Loosely follows the series. AU. I really liked how this one turned out. I'm trying to get the hang of writing one shots, since I have so many planned._

_I think I might have made Dean a little OOC. Same with Castiel. I'm sorry if I did. First time writing them. I apologize in advance._

_I don't own Supernatural._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Tell me."

The silence between Dean Winchester and Castiel was broken as the hunter impatiently groaned.

Castiel broke away from this thoughts and looked up at Dean. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Tell what has been going on in your head. It's been driving me crazy."

They had been in the motel room in Idaho since late afternoon. Sam had left to go get something to eat earlier. Dean and Castiel, both not hungry, decided to stay behind.

Castiel had been acting strange lately. He was more silent, more than what he had been before. Often lost in thought, staring off into space. Something Castiel never did around Dean and Sam.

Sam had dismissed it as nothing, just Castiel being Castiel, but Dean thought differently.

Something was going on in Castiel's mind. He never acted like this. Ever. He used to be alert, aware of what is going on. But now, he was somewhere that is not reality.

Dean was worrying. Had Castiel been harmed? Was something in his mind? He needed to know what was going on.

So, after a week or so of witnessing strange behavior, he had it.

"You've been out of it," said Dean, leaning a little bit forward.

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Something has been on your mind. I can tell. You're not... you."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I'm not me?" he asked.

"What's going on in your mind?" asked Dean, giving up on explaining his reasons. "You haven't been acting like yourself and it's kinda worrying me."

"You want to know?" asked Castiel.

"Yeah," nodded Dean.

Castiel bit his lip. Had he really been that obvious?

"Well, I'm not sure if you would understand," he said, sincere and a little bit nervous of telling Dean the truth. He would never believe him.

"Try me," grinned Dean.

"Well... I have been thinking..."

"About?"

"...Meg."

There was a moment of silence as Dean took in what Castiel just said.

_Meg._

"Meg as in... demon chick Meg?" asked Dean.

Castiel looked uncomfortable. "Yes," he nodded.

"Why?" asked Dean.

Out of all the things in the universe, Castiel was thinking of Meg. Demon chick Meg that has tried to kill both Dean and Sam multiple times. In multiple, painful ways.

Yeah, Dean is not too fond of her.

"It's a bit complicated to explain..."

_Uh, yeah it is. She has tried to kill us many times! _

Castiel looked a little pressured. He had been thinking about Meg in ways that are not allowed in Heaven. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he loved her.

But no, it's not possible for a angel to love a demon.

Or is it?

"What kind of thoughts have you been thinking about her?" asked Dean.

"Wrong thoughts."

Now this surprised Dean a lot. He did a double take. "Wha-" he began.

"Not the kind you are thinking of, Dean," sighed Castiel, knowing how dirty Dean's mind can be sometimes.

_Okay, that makes way more sense._

"I have been thinking about her. Thoughts that I could be punished for."

"Explain."

Castiel sighed. "Well, demons and angels are sworn enemies. It is forbidden for any members of the species to be together in any way, let it be in a relationship... Or in love."

"And you've been thinking of being with her?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded, not looking up. "I care for her, Dean. Apart from you and Sam, I care for her more than anyone else before..." he sighed, frustrated. "It's all wrong."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"I'm not supposed to feel like this. She's a demon. My sworn enemy. Everything is just wrong," Castiel replied. With a small non-humoristic chuckle, he added, "An angel caring for a demon. You probably think it's absurd."

"Oh it is," agreed Dean. "It's not everyday when you hear of an angel loving a demon.

"Oh no," Castiel shook his head. "Love between a demon and an angel? That's never going to happen."

"But it's happening right now, right? You're starting to have a lil crush on Meg," Dean chuckled.

"I'm too shocked about this to actually do anything."

"You won't comprehend why I feel this way about Meg."

"Dude, Cas, it's okay."

"What's okay?"

"It's normal for someone to like someone else here. They sometimes meet that special one. And yours happens to be Meg," Dean chuckled a little bit, "I still can't believe you like Meg."

"I don't understand why you're taking this so lightly, Dean."

"It's because we aren't in Heaven, Cas. Here, anyone can love anyone. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"I thought you would be angry," said Castiel.

"Part of me is yelling why out of all the people Meg, but the other part is telling that part to shut up." Dean chuckled, "It's gonna take me awhile to recover."

"I need to stop the thoughts. It's a bit worrisome..." mumbled Castiel.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. Whenever he thought of Meg, he felt...different. About her. About life. He no longer considered her as an enemy, but something different.

But it was forbidden.

An angel and a demon together is a major taboo in Heaven. The punishment is extreme. Exile and sometimes, even death.

It still didn't change his thoughts about her.

* * *

When she kissed him, he felt something click. He wasn't sure what it was. But whatever it was, it made him retaliate and kiss her back. It felt fulfilling. It felt... good. He didn't care that Sam and Dean were only feet from them, probably looking at them in a very confused way. And the many hell hounds with Crowley on the other side of the facility.

At that moment, it was only him and her in the world.

For a few brief seconds.

"I learned it from the pizza man," he said to a bewildered Dean and Sam.

That part had been true. He did learn it from the pizza man.

For a few heartbeats, Meg looked a little flushed. But she acted normal. "A+ for you. Never thought you'd feel so...Lean," she stated.

Dean just looked at the two, almost as if he had just witnessed an alien appearing. "Now that you two are done," he cleared his throat and pointed to the way of the hellhounds.

"I'll go stall them. Go kill Crowley," Meg began heading out the door, keeping the angel blade underneath her sleeve.

The mission had been a success, hellhound wise. But Crowley managed to escape. Again.

And Meg disappeared.

And so did the Angel Blade with her.

….Again...

Yeah, it was an off week for the Winchesters and Castiel...

"So Cas, do you want to spend any more quality time with her?" asked Dean cheekily, two days later.

Castiel frowned. "Why would I want to spend more time with a demon?" he asked.

Dean was about to explain, but realized that Castiel still wouldn't understand.

"Never mind."

* * *

That had been over a three weeks ago. The kisses. The hell hounds The epiphany when his thoughts began changing about Meg.

And the feeling of her lips on his were still there.

And so were the thoughts.

The thoughts were very simple. Pure. He imagined them together. No one on their trail. Completely cut off from anyone's radar. Nothing else. Happy and away from the world, where their bond wasn't looked down or be disdained upon on.

He imagined peace and happiness with Meg.

Even though it will never happen...

"Cas!"

Castiel looked up to Dean snapping his fingers to his face.

"Geez Cas, are you on the moon or something?" asked Dean, a little irritated.

"I apologize," said Castiel, feeling a little bad about him zoning out on his friend... Again.

Dean sighed. "It's alright... Just... don't zone out when we're out hunting. It could mess us up."

"I will try my best," promised Castiel.

"Alright, thanks," said Dean.

Castiel nodded, staring at the wall.

"You'll get the hang of loving someone, Give it some time," Dean patted Castiel's arm reassuringly.

"Hopefully."

"Yeah... Hopefully."

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the possible OOC-ness. Well, that was my contribution to the Megstiel fandom. Not my best romance, but I still liked writing it. Thank you for reading! Review!~  
-Esmeralda  
_


End file.
